


Clonecest Sin Bin

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BIG MOOD, M/M, Night Clubs, Prostitution, Sexual Content, So much smut, Tags will be added, Undertale AU, sin bin, so now there's undertale elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my Clone Wars sin bin. Feel free to read, comment, kudo, and even give suggestions for future fics. Contains graphic sexual content.





	1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> And satisfaction brought it back.

Dogma’s skin felt so pampered underneath the silk sheets. Isolated in the mountains of a small planet in the core systems, he and Tup had made a life for each other. Scars of Umbara still echoed through the pair, and despite the horrid nightmares, they had found solace in cuddling together, the pale moonlight illuminating the small cabin and it’s quaint master bedroom. 

Tup’s breathing was a methodical sound Dogma had learned to count after startling awake after a nightmare. His lover’s long raven hair spilled out over the pillow next to Dogma’s face. Dogma reached out and ran his fingers over the soft locks. Tup jerked in his sleep and rolled over. 

“Babe?” Dogma mumbled. 

“Sorry, I…” Tup started, his caramel eyes stared into Dogma’s. 

“Bad dream?” They embraced, and Dogma stroked his lover’s hair.

“Wet dream,” Tup shifted in his underwear, uncomfortable. 

“Yeah? Want me to take care of it?” Dogma asked, running his hands over Tup’s thighs lightly. Over time, a healthy diet and well done makeup had made Tup look more and more feminine. The flesh on Tup’s thick thighs were marked with Dogma’s teeth, and Dogma suddenly felt bad. “Or are you tired?” Dogma looked at his boyfriend.

“I don’t see why not?” Tup rolled onto his back, and Dogma climbed atop the other, their hips flush. 

“Can I pull your hair back, or do you want it in your face?” Dogma whispered. 

“Doesn’t matter. Dogma, it hurts. Help me,” Tup whined a response. 

Dogma obliged, dipping his hands to slowly drag down Tup’s lacy boxers. The feminine clone’s hard cock sprung free. Dogma smirked, and he swallowed the appendage down to the hilt. Tup let out a string of filthy curses, biting on the back of his hand. Dogma dragged his nails along the soft skin on Tup’s bruised thighs as he bobbed his head up and down, earning elicit comments from his boyfriend. 

“Dogma, baby~” Tup whined. “Please, may I cum?”

Dogma lifted his mouth off his boyfriend. He rolled Tup on his side, and he slowly worked two fingers inside the the mewling clone, mouthing at old hickies and teeth marks and stroking the clone’s cock.

“Dogma, nine hells,” Tup whined. “So good so good. MMNF! Baby, I’m gonna- gonna cum.”

“Go ahead, doll,” Dogma growled softly in Tup’s ear. 

With a sharp whine, the other came white streaks all over the sheets and on Dogma’s hands. 

Tup bolted awake, sitting up in bed. Sweat dropped down from his brow, his neck, and his chest. His cock throbbed in his boxers. He swallowed and got out of bed, trying not to wake his sleeping lover. Dogma snored softly, face pressed in the dakimakura of his boyfriend. 

“Lingerie,” Tup mumbled as he took a sip of water. 

He looked down at the scrappy boxers he wore. He’d made them himself out of old sheets and curtains. As cozy as they were, they reminded him of that he didn’t feel exactly sexy. His body had become soft, and his thighs rubbed together with every step. 

So he made up his mind, 

*** 

A few weeks later, Dogma came home from work, shutting the door with a slam. Stress filled the Umbara survivor, and he was livid. His boss was an ass, a pig, and a dickweed all in one. He threw off his jacket and kicked off his boots. He flopped down on the couch, unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Tup, baby, can you get me a beer?” Dogma yelled. 

“Sure, love,” Tup opened the storage container and fetched his boyfriend a cold bottle. 

He stepped in the living room, and he stood still for a moment. Dogma was flipping through channels on the holo. Tup cleared his throat, and his boyfriend looked up.

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah, do you like them?” Tup did a little twirl as he stepped over to sit next to his lover. 

“They’re beautiful, baby,” Dogma ran his hands over the lace of Tup’s boxers. “This blue looks wonderful on you.”

“And do you see the collar?” Tup took his index finger and tapped the bell attached to the collar at his throat. 

“Awwwuh, babe,” Dogma lifted Tup on his lap. “You didn’t have to.”

“No, but I knew you wanted to try some things. Lingerie was one of the things. It’s attractive, right?” 

“You’re beautiful, just the way you are, baby.” 

“Dogma, please.” 

“Of course.”

So that explained how Fives found Dogma hilt deep in Tup’s ass, fucking the long haired clone into oblivion on the counter in the kitchen. Tup let out a chorus of sweet, delicate moans. Dogma licked and nibbled at Tup’s neck and ear, earning soft whispers of “good boy” and “feels so good” from the man he was currently pounding away at. 

They came together, and after riding out the aftershocks of their intense orgasm, they held one another. Sweat dropped down onto the counter and the floor, and a Tup’s hair was a mess. 

“We gotta be more adventurous,” Dogma mumbled. 

“Would you say we should be more curious then?” Tup smirked.

“Fuck you.”

“Kinda already done that.”


	2. Irresistible (Pt. One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Rex/Cody trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Wicked Games by The Weeknd

Cody Fett stepped into the small nightclub. Bass thrummed through the floor, rising up into Cody's big thick combat boots. He swallowed nervously, taking a deep breath and walked up to the counter. He ordered a Jack and Coke and turned to look at the live band, playing some sort of alternative rock song Cody didn't recognize. 

A few songs later, a new person stepped onto the stage. It was a blonde man, dressed in a blue flannel shirt, dark jeans, and wearing what looked like very comfortable Vans. His skin looked similar in shade to the coffee Cody had enjoyed that morning before work. A watch caught the light as the man grabbed the microphone. He motioned to the disc jockey. Music began to play, and Cody recognized it as a hip hop song a lot of people listened to a while ago. 

 

_I left my girl back home_  
_I don't love her no more_  
_And she'll never fucking know that_  
_These fucking eyes that I'm staring at_  
_Let me see that ass_  
_Look at all this cash_  
_And I emptied out my cards, too_  
_Now I'm fucking leaning on that_

 

The man sang sweetly, his voice a nice compliment to the voice on the track. A little deeper, a little more sultry. It was as if Marilyn Monroe's "Happy Birthday" song was going through a hip hop phase. 

 

_Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame_  
_Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain_  
_I got my heart right here_  
_I got my scars right here_  
_Bring the cups, baby, I could bring the drank_  
_Bring your body, baby, I could bring you fame_  
_And that's my motherfucking words, too_  
_Just let me motherfucking love you_

 

The man's eyes rose to eye the crowd. Big beautiful chocolate brown eyes met Cody's, and it was as if the world faded away. 

 

_Listen, ma, I'll give you all I got_  
_Get me off of this, I need confidence in myself_  
_Listen, ma, I'll give you all of me_  
_Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself_

 

_So tell me you love me_  
_Only for tonight, only for tonight_  
_Even though you don't love me_  
_Just tell me you love me_  
_I'll give you what I need, I'll give you all of me_  
_Even though you don't love me_

 

The words "private show" danced around in Cody's head. He sipped his drink, eyes on the singer. The man's hand found the cord to the microphone, and he played with it with his right index finger. Twirling it around his fingers and hands as he sang. 

 

_Let me see you dance_  
_I love to watch you dance_  
_Take you down another level_  
_Get you dancing with the Devil_  
_Take a shot of this_  
_But I'm warning you_  
_I'm on that shit that you can't smell, baby_  
_So, put down your perfume_

 

Cody imagined the man's soft looking hands entangled in his dark hair. Those perfectly sculpted lips beckoned Cody in for a kiss, and lust surged forward. Cody swallowed it down and focused in on the man onstage. 

 

_Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame_  
_Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain_  
_I got my heart right here_  
_I got my scars right here_  
_Bring the cups, baby, I could bring the drank_  
_Bring your body, baby, I could bring you fame_  
_And that's my motherfucking words, too_  
_Just let me motherfucking love you_

 

(Go up there.)

 

_Listen, ma, I'll give you all I got_  
_Get me off of this, I need confidence in myself_  
_Listen, ma, I'll give you all of me_

 

(Meet him backstage)

  
_Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself_  
_I need all of it_  
_So tell me you love me_  
_Only for tonight, only for tonight_  
_Even though you don't love me_

 

(Go introduce yourself)

  
_Just tell me you love me_  
_I'll give you what I need, I'll give you all of me_  
_Even though you don't love me_

 

Five and a half agonizing minutes later, Cody couldn't breathe. The man on stage had done a number on his self control. Cody sighed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.  Oh, he was about to make a bad decision.

 

He approached the man as the blonde left the stage. The hottie walked to one of the back rooms. He smiled at Cody as he entered one. Cody swallowed and followed him.

 

The man sat down on a couch with another man, and Cody knew instantly. This guy was a prostitute, and that show was to get clients.

 

“Hello, good sir,” the guy Cody assumed was the pimp stood up. 

 

“How much for two hours with the blonde twink?” Cody leaned against the wall casually. 

 

“Six hundred,” the blonde chirped, a solemn look on his face. 

 

Cody passed the money to the pimp, and the man shoved his whore towards Cody. Cody put his arm around him and guided him to another empty room. 

 

“I’m Rex. If that matters,” the prostitute said, swallowing nervously. He unbuttoned his shirt. “Please be gentle.”

 

Cody smiled, “oh honey, I’m going to treat you like a princess.”


	3. Fuck it we're doing some sans/papyrus vibes up in this shit here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even fucking know at this point. At least I finally have a laptop to fucking write on. 
> 
>  
> 
> AU WHERE CODY IS PAPYRUS AND REX IS SANS AND IT'S NOT FONTCEST BECAUSE NO BUT THEIR GAY DADS TO TUP
> 
> ALPHA IS GASTER MAYBE IDFK....

"REX YOU LAZYBONES GET UP," Cody stated, setting the plate down in front of his brother. 

  
"yeah codes, whatever," Rex put his head down on the table. 

 

Cody went back to the kitchen, but not before casting a nervous glance at his brother. He knew that his brother had been taking extra shifts. But he didn't understand exactly why. 

 

The human that called themselves Tup was curled up on the couch, sleeping silently. Cody went over and ran a gentle hand over the child's soft hair. Tup awoke, and rubbing their little brown eyes sleepily, they smelled Cody's spaghetti in the kitchen. 

 

"DID YOU SLEEP OKAY, TINY HUMAN?" Tup nodded a yes to Cody's question. "WELL THEN, GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT."

 

Tup made their way into the kitchen. Upon their entrance, Rex lifted his head up from the table. 

 

"hey, kiddo," Rex said, patting Tup's head.

 

Tup signed hello to him and then proceeded to convey they needed help getting their food. Rex got up and helped the little one eat. The spaghetti looked somewhat edible. Somewhat. 

 

"don't risk it, kiddo. get a sandwich or something," Rex shrugged, poking the spaghetti with a spoon. 


End file.
